


Emerald Twilight

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Guilt, Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's hormones take over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/gifts).



Rapid slick movements.

 

Emerald polluting mind.

 

Guilty private flesh.


End file.
